Random moments as a malfoy
by midnightbat
Summary: Random daily moments in the malfoy house after the war. Most will be family moments or Draco and Scorpius moments. Discontinued due to lack of reviews.
1. A malfoy birthday

**Hi guys! This is only my second fic ever and first fic in this category and I didn't really feel that my first fic went very well, so don't be too hard on me okay. Just so you know, I've never really seen the malfoy manor in detail so I don't know if the snake statue is actually there but I needed some kind of excuse for this story. As usual sorry for any mistakes in the grammar or spelling or if this story is just plain terrible. Happy reading guys hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything except maybe Trisha**

_Chapter 1 : A Malfoy Birthday_

It was around 5 in the morning where any normal people should be asleep. But then again the malfoys weren't exactly _normal _were they?

Astoria was running around Malfoy manor back and forth from the kitchen to the main room and back to the kitchen again. Draco was levitating random color ribbons trying to hang them on the walls.

"Astoria don't get so worked up, the elfs won't dare mess up anything on a day like this." Draco whispered while hanging a few ribbons on the staircase.

"I know but stil! What if something goes wrong? What if the elfs accidently burnt it? What if we got the wrong color balloons or ribbons? What if we forgot something? What if he doesn't like it?" By now Astoria was at the top of her lungs yelling and panicking as if the world was about to end.

"Shhh... Quite down, you'll wake him." Draco said calmly while blowing a few green and silver balloons. "Nothing will go wrong. This day is important to the elfs as well, they wouldn't want to dissapoint him by giving him a burnt cake. And he'll like the decorations just fine, they are his favorite colors afterall. And we've been through the check list three times already yesterday and twice earlier, I'm positive we didn't forget anything."

"But it's not everyday he turns 5! What if he's dissapointed?" Astoria said this time with a quiter and calmer tone.

"Don't worry he'll love it. You planned it after all and I don't know anyone who knows him better than you do." Draco said trying to calm his wife.

Despite her worries she smiled back at him and planted a light kiss on his cheak. "That's not true, you know him just as well." She said before leaving his husband to continue blowing the balloons while she did a last minute check on the presents.

She headed for the table with 5 boxes of different colors and sizes on it. 3 of the boxes were from the elfs. One shaped like a basketball, one a small bag with a new set of quills and ink inside, another present was one that she actually helped pick was a medium sized box with a new set of spells and potions books inside.

A long box was wrapped in green paper and a silver bow with a card reading "_From Mom" _on top contained a new broomstick just waiting to be ridden. The last present that was a small box wrapped in sliver and had a green bow on top was from Draco. Inside was a beautiful golden sculpture of a snake with emerald green eyes. Under it was a writing that said :

_Nothing others says matter_

_I will always love you._

_-Dad_

Draco caught him staring at a silver sculpture of a snake on top of the fire place more times than anyone can count and decided that he would like one of his own. And both Astoria and Draco knew that compared with anything else, that would be the present he would mostely cherrish. He'll cherish the statue growing up then treasure the memories and writing with it when he's older. Everyone knew what kind of treatment he was going to get from other wizards in the future.

_BIP! BIP! BIP!_

A silent alarm came off from Draco's watch reading _6.00 am _signaling that his son would wake soon. His son has always been a morning person.

"Astoria! Come on, he's going to wake up soon!" Draco screamed silently enough to be heard by his wife but not loud enough that it could be heard by his son.

By then he had finished decorating the room and some of the halls in the manor with streamers and balloons and the elfs already placed a chocolate cake on the table with vanila frosting and _Happy Birthday _written on it in green frosting.

Astoria walked in the same time Trisha, one of the house elfs, walked in saying "He's coming! He's coming!"

"Hurry and hide!" Draco said quietly while turning off the lights and watching as Astoria and the rest of the house elfs ran and hid before he finds a place to hide himself.

"Mom? Dad? Trisha?" His voice could be heard echoing through the manor's walls. "Where is everyone? And who turned off the lights?"

Draco listened to his son waiting for him to enter the main room.

"Mom? Dad? Can someone turn on the lights already?" His voice started to sound louder and clearer as he neared the main room.

"Anybody here?" His dark figure finally appeard and Draco turned on the lights while everyone jumped out.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY SCORPIOUS!" They all yelled in unision and watched amused as scorpius falls on his back surprised by the sudden attack.

**Again, sorry for ANYTHING wrong with this story. In my defense, I was extremely exhausted when I wrote this but I just couldn't help not writing it. Sorry for the torture. Like my other story, please review and tell me if you wan't me to continue or not. I only need ONE person to tell me to continue this and I'll keep writing. If I don't even get one review then I'll just leave it as a one shot. And if you want me to continue any ideas you have are EXTREMELY helpful. Any way, thanks for reading and please review XD**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**The button's right there**

**V**

**V**

**v**


	2. The morning saturday routine

**Hi guys. Mmmm... How do I say this, to tell you the truth I'm a little depressed. I just found out that lots of people actually read this story but NO ONE reviewed! Not even ONE! I honestly appriciate the people that add this story to their favorites and alerts but I would love it if you also reviewed! Reviews are an author's best friend! And I did say that I'll only continue it if you guys tell me to, as in through WORDS and REVIEWS. So if you add this to your alerts, I'm sorry I haven't updated this story but since no one reviewed I thought no one liked this story. And if your reading, PLEASE review! I was depressed for a whole week since no one reviewed ANY of my stories! Even though lots of people read it no one reviewed! That's really upsetting you know! So this time, please review and give me at least SOME comments.**

_Chapter 2 : The Morning Saturday Routine_

It was around 5 in the morning. Even for Scorpius, it was a very ungoddly hour to already be up. But there he was sneaking around the manor towards his parent's room with a bucket of cold water.

"Master Scorpious, are you sure this is a good idea?" Trisha asked worriedly, but there was still the slightest hint of excitement in her voice.

"Oh, relax Trisha!" Scorpius whispered back "It's completely harmless! Beisdes I still owe dad for flipping my bed last week."

_Flashback_

Again, it was 5 in the morning, only this time it wasn't scorpious that was up, it was Draco. He was silently walking towards his son's room with Astoria following behind him.

"Draco, this might be your best idea yet!" Astoria said happily.

"What can I say" Draco replied just as happily "I just love Saturdays!"

They reached Scorpius' room and silently came in, careful not to wake him. After all, it wont be very fun if he wakes up like this.

"Looking at him like this kind of makes me rethink our plan Draco." Astoria said quietly to her husband "Oh well, feelings gone. Hurry up already!"

"Alright, alright" Draco said while taking out his wand "You got the camera ready?"

"Yup!" Astoria said while flashing him a huge grin and preparing the camera.

"Perfect!" Draco then took out his wand and pointed it at the bed with a still sleeping Scorpious on top. He started muttering spells and then Scorpious' bed started levitating, waking the bearly concious boy.

"What the?" Scorpious asked with wide eyes "Dad! Mom! Quit it!"

"Sorry Scorp, but that we can't do!" Draco said while trying to suppress his silent laughs. Suddenly the bed tipped over and knocking Scorpious clean off and letting him clumsily land while Astoria was busy snapping pictures.

"Hey guys! What kind of prank was that? And why are you still snapping pictures mom?"

"Well honey," Astoria said still snapping pictures "Why don't you look at what your sitting on?"

Scorpious looked down to find that he was sitting on a pink princess and unicorn mattress. By then, Draco was already bursting out laughing while Scorpious was blushing as red as a tomato. And suddenly, Scorpious seemed to catch on to what his parents were planning.

"Mom, you wouldn't dare!"

"Oh, but I think we both know I would sweety!" Astoria said when she finally stopped taking pictures "These pictures are going to be all over this house by tomorrow morning for all our guests to see."

_End of Flashback_

Well, that was how pictures of Scorpious in a pink princess and unicorn mattress ended up on a frame in all rooms in the Malfoy manor. And that was also how Scorpious' revenge plan began.

"Okay, c'mon Trisha!" Scorpious whispered. They came in the room and saw that Draco was, as usual, still asleep. Astoria woke up a few minutes ago and went for the market. She would usually let the elfs handle the shopping but she said that she needed to get something near the market so she offered to go shopping for them.

Trisha stood guarding the door while Scorpious brought the bucket of water to the edge of Draco's bed. The room was dark with all the lights still off –Scorpious didn't want to risk waking his dad with the lights- but he was still able to manuver himself around the room. He then carefully lifted the bucket up ready to drop it on top of his father, only to find a manakin on the place where his father should be sleeping.

Right when his gaurd was down, the bucket levitated above his head and dumped all of the freezing cold water on him.

"Aggrrrhhh! How did that- " Before he could finish, a laughing Draco appeard from the door with his wand still levitating the now empty bucket.

"What? Dad?" Scorpious said confused while Draco just continued laughing "How did? You were? Wait! Trisha, you were in on this?"

"Sorry master Scorpious, but this offer was just to hard to resisit!" Trisha said also laughing.

Suddenly Astoria came out from the door holding a camera. "Say cheese Scorp!" She said cheerfully while taking pictures of his soaked son.

"What? Hey wait! Mom, quit it! Aarrgghhh!"

"Sorry Scorp," Draco said after he finally seemed to get control of his laughs "But you can't possibly think that pranking two very accomplished Slytherin wizards would be that easy."

"Maybe... But I'll get you back someday!" Yelled Scorpious while trying to get the camera from his mother.

**Well there it is. Sorry for any mistakes in spelling, grammar, or just the story in general. I actually got this idea when I was reading another fic (Forgot who wrote it and the link) on batman and robin (Yes, I like that old cartoon junk. Read my profile!) about pranks and I thought if they can do pranks why can't wizards? Just so you know, I didn't take anything from that fic. I used a different prank that I've personally done (Yes, I've done both pranks on my friends at a sleepover but withought the magic) Again, please review and tell me if you still want me to continue or not! I was completely depressed that no one reviewed, at one point I nearly decided to just spear you guys the torture and quit writing! So please review, and if you don't mind review all my other stories too. I really need a confident boost. And to those who add it to your favorites and alerts, I really appriciate it but some reviews would be nice too. Thanks again! And don't forget about that beautiful looking button right there!**

**P.S : Sorry it's a little short but I have writers block! Might be because of the depression. So any ideas you have are welcomed!**

**~Midnight**


End file.
